Inside Out (2007 Cartoon Ridiculous Style)
2007 Cartoon Ridiculous' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Luanne Platter (King of The Hill) *Disgust - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Cubot (The Care Bears Family: I, Robot Heart) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Courtney (Pokemon) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Wilbur Robinson (Meet The Robinsons) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Teacher's Sadness - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Disgust - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Evelyn Gray (MySims) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (2007 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (2007 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2007 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2007 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Luanne Platter We Should Cry *Inside Out (2007 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Princess Zelaina Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2007 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Porky Pig My Bad *Inside Out (2007 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Homer Simpson Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2007 Cartoon Ridiculous Style): Penny Forrester's First Date? *Inside Out (2007 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Joy Luanne Platter.jpg|Luanne Platter Hill as Sadness Princess Zelaina.jpg|Princess Zelaina as Disgust Porky Pig.gif|Porky Pig as Anger Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Fear Penny Forrester.png|Penny Forrester as Riley Andersen Cubot.png|Cubot as Bing Bong Category:2007 Cartoon Ridiculous Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG